1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device for dialog between at least one operator of an aircraft and at least one system of the aircraft. This system includes the functions which are liable to be initiated by the dialog device, under the action of the operator, so that they can be executed.
In the context of this invention:
“execution of a function” means, in particular:
implementing a command to an element (engine, lighting, etc.) of the aircraft, or a particular action;
data entry;
access to pages of information on screens; and/or
access to additional information or actions without changing a page;
the system, e.g. a flight management device, may include “procedures” for navigation, communication, monitoring and/or flight management of the aircraft, and “procedures” for managing elements such as engines or lighting, or alarms of the aircraft.
The dialog is implemented via at least one window which is displayed on at least one screen, in general a screen on the flight deck, and which is of an “interactive” type. In the context of this invention, “interactive window” means a window which includes responsive objects (points, ranges, alphanumeric values, etc.) which respond to the presence of a cursor. The cursor can be displaced by an appropriate means which can be actuated by an operator of the aircraft, in such a way that it can be displaced to a responsive object to designate it. When a responsive object is designated, i.e., when the cursor is displaced to it, it is highlighted, in particular by a change of appearance such as a change of color or increased brightness. The responsive object is then said to have a “focus.” Execution of a function which is associated with a responsive object is initiated by confirmation (using an appropriate actuatable means) of the responsive object, which has previously been designated, i.e., a responsive object with a “focus.” In the rest of the description, a responsive object will be said to be “designated” when it has such a “focus.”
2. Discussion of the Background
Various dialog devices which are capable of implementing the designation and confirmation of a responsive object of this type are known.
In particular, from Patent FR-2 677 149, a device for reviewing the lateral flight plan of an aerodyne is known. This known device includes a designation device which is fitted with a confirmation element, and which is connected to the processor of the flight management system of the aerodyne in such a way as to obtain, on the screen of this system, as well as the geographical representation of the flight plan which the pilot initially selected:
a responsive field associated with each point of the screen;
dynamic function ranges which are used to compose menus; the function which is assigned to each of these ranges can vary from one menu to another and is indicated on the display corresponding to this range; and
a luminous index, the displacements of which on the screen are controlled by the pilot acting on the designation device, in such a way that the index can be displaced to a range or a responsive field; the function which corresponds to this range is activated, or the point of the field is selected, by the pilot acting on the confirmation element.
The designation device includes a touch-responsive tablet, which includes a touch-responsive surface which is mounted on a fixed support structure via elastic devices, and a confirmation microswitch which is arranged in such a way as to detect the pushed-down position of the touch-responsive surface. Thus, a range or responsive field is designated by displacing a finger on the touch-responsive surface of this designation device, and confirmation is obtained by an increased pressure of this finger on the touch-responsive surface.
The reliability of this known dialog device is reduced, in particular as far as designation and confirmation of a responsive field or range are concerned, and in particular when the aerodyne is in an area of turbulence. In fact, in this case, because of possible shaking, it may be difficult to displace the finger exactly to the precise place which represents a range or field to be designated on the screen. Additionally, a slightly abrupt gesture by a pilot, in particular as a result of shaking, risks causing confirmation (pushed-down touch-responsive surface) of a range or field which he or she did not want to confirm.
Additionally, from Patent FR-2 743 921, a device, which is part of a global control system of an airplane, for aiding aerial navigation of the airplane, is known. This system includes, in particular, a Flight Management System (FMS) and interfaces for dialog with the pilot, including, among other things, information display screens for navigation and piloting, and a display and data entry console of Multipurpose Control Display Unit (MCDU) type. This MCDU console includes a keyboard which is exclusively intended for data entry, a screen and devices making it possible to select fields which are displayed on the screen and to activate the selected field to initiate operations which are related to what is displayed. These selection and activation devices make it possible to:
displace a cursor in a menu which is displayed on the screen, to select a field which this menu offers; for instance, the brightness of this field increases when the cursor is displaced to this field; and
activate a selected field.
As a device for selection (i.e., designation), this known document foresees displacement keys or the use of a touch-responsive screen or a touch-responsive tablet beside the screen.
Use of a touch-responsive screen or tablet again raises the problem of reliability of designation.
Additionally, for each of the devices which are disclosed by the abovementioned Patents FR-2 677 149 and FR-2 743 921, failure of the designation or confirmation device prevents the corresponding device from functioning.
Additionally, Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,141 describes an airplane flight deck which contains, in particular, multiple screens, a multi-functional control unit, two keyboards (or voice-operated systems) which are exclusively intended for data entry, and a dialog interface. This dialog interface includes at least two identical cursor control devices, in the form of control balls or spheres, one of which is intended for the pilot and the other for the copilot. These control balls make it possible to displace the corresponding cursors continuously on the screens, to designate responsive fields.
There is also a problem of the reliability of designation of responsive objects, in particular when the airplane is shaking, because of this continuous control of the cursors.
Additionally, when one of the cursor control devices fails, e.g., that of the pilot (although in this case the functions can be controlled if necessary by the other cursor control device, that of the copilot in this case), the pilot has no control over the corresponding controls, which is of course very inconvenient.